In a star network configuration, a hub device communicates directly with a plurality of node devices. The hub and node devices that are directly connected communicate in “one hop.” The ability to communicate directly with the hub requires that the node is able to detect transmissions from the hub and vice versa. The distance between the hub and node and/or the power of the signal transmitted by the hub may prevent some nodes from detecting the hub and vice versa. Therefore, not all nodes that need or want to communicate with the hub are able to establish a direct connection. Nodes that are located at a distance from the hub and that cannot communicate directly with the hub may use an intermediate node to relay communications to and from the hub. This use of a relay allows the remote nodes to communicate with the hub in “two hops.” Supporting frame structures and functional behaviors are lacking in existing solutions, but are essential to medium access in a two-hop extended network.